The Exchange Continued
by cammieandzach
Summary: Hi so I've taken over the exchange by operative CG16 Blackthorne and Gallagher, the sibling spy schools, do an exchange. What will happen? How will the students react? Zammie moments, limited bad language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys so I'm taking over The Exchange by Operative CG16 who's done an amazing job so far. This is my first time writing on here so please review, also I'm not going to re write the first 12 chapters so here's chapter 12 from Operative CG16.**

**CammieandZach xx**

Cammie's POV

After the tortuous interrogation session from my roommates I finally spilled what Zach and I talked about.

''OMG he totally asked you out!"

''You said yes right?"

''I'm doing your makeup, no arguing."

''Whatever guys I'm tired I'm going to bed.''

''Nite.''

''G-nite.''

Nite Nite.''

I woke to sun streaming through the window. I yawned, stretched, and opened my eyes to find three faces inches away from mine.

''Ahhhhhh!''

I jumped and fell out of bed.

''OMG Cam I'm so sorry!"

''Oopsie daisies!"

''Shower now!"

Guess who said what.

I was shoved into the bathroom and tossed in the shower.

I got out and was immediately attacked with make up and clothes. 3 horrid hours I was finally pronounced ready and was released from the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and I was amazed. I looked awesome!

The whole class was gathered in the foyer. I found Zach and covered his eyes with my hands.

''I'm ready.'' I whispered in his ear.

He removed my hands and turned, smirking. When he saw me his jaw dropped.

''Do I look OK?"

''You look amazing!"

''Thanks,'' I said, blushing.

He grabbed my hand and led me out the doors. We walked along the sidewalk, the wind gently making my hair flow around my face. We walked for what seemed like hours, just holding hands, not talking.

We finally stopped at a bench in the park. He sat and pulled me next to him and wrapped an arm around me.

''This is nice,'' he finally said, breaking the silence.

''Yeah, it is,'' I agreed.

''Its really pretty.''

''Yeah, it is.''

''Not as pretty as you.''

''Yeah i- wait what?"

''I said 'not as pretty as you'.''

I blushed. ''Um, thank you.''

''Gallagher Girl, look at me.''

I did.

He put a finger under my chin, holding me there.

''You are amazing, beautiful, funny, everything I could ever want.''

I stared at him, stunned.

''And just so you know, I'm going to kiss you now.'' **(AN: my fav line from CMH only changed a little bit)**

Before I could react he placed his lips on mine.

Let me tell you, this was not just a kiss. This was an amazing, earth shattering, mind blowing kiss. It was nothing compared to what I felt with Josh.

We pulled away and rested our foreheads against each other.

''That was...amazing.''

''I-..." I couldn't finish.

''We should get back.''

''Yeah...''

We walked back hand in hand. We went up the stairs and stopped at my door. Just as I was going to open the door he pulled me back at the last second. He pecked me on the lips and smiled.

''Bye Cam.''

''Bye.''

I walked in and sank downward on my bed, exhausted. My roommates entered one by one as their dates brought them back.

None of us got any sleep that night because we were up all night talking about our dates and what happened and laughing and squealing and just having fun getting some girl time.

**Hey guys so I'll probably update again either later today or tomorrow, let me know if you guys have any ideas and stuff to include and don't forget to review, follow and favourite. Also check out the first 11 chapters on her profile. **

**Cammieandzach xx**


	2. AN please read

Hi guys thanks for the reviews do you want one long update about once maybe twice a week or shorter updates where the chapters like split in half 4 or 5 times a week let me know also if you have any ideas I could include

cammieandzach


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG you guys must hate me for not updating but I've been really busy with going to Barcelona and Paris for the English Youth Ballet tour thingy and I've had like no time. Also I didn't want to update a really bad chapter quickly. Here's chapter 13 hope you like it and don't forget to review **

**CPOV**

''CAMERON ANN MORGAN GET YOUR SKINNY ASS OUTTA BED NOW!'' Macey screamed in my ear, causing me to roll and thud off my bed landing at her feet.

"God Mace it's not even 6am yet, why am I up?" I yelled back already pissed that I'd been woken up so early on a Sunday. At this point Bex walked in from the bathroom waving a pair of straighteners around evilly, not liking where this was going I turned back to Macey who was now holding a liquid eyeliner dangerously.

"You have 4 minutes to shower, and I want you to shampoo AND condition, GO!" Bex said, I was already sprinting to the shower and fast as I could, scared at what is coming next.

*****TIME SKIP 2 HOURS*****

Finally the torture was over, screw Joe teaching us how to survive with only a paperclip he needs to focus on surviving Macey with eyeliner. Even sweet innocent little Lizzie helped.

Walking down the Gallagher corridors with the girls talking about our dates yesterday and how Bex was still going to kick Grant's ass in P&E we eventually reached the Grand Hall. Sitting down next to Zach his arm immediately went around my waist, I grabbed some chocolate waffles when Bex whispered that Tina was heading over here.

Turning and smiling at her I waited for her to say something.

"My sources tell me that you and Zach are now dating and are officially boyfriend and girlfriend and also the CIA paid you to go on a mission in Barcelona. Is that true?" Tina said looking from me to Zach.

"Damn, I knew there was something I forgot to tell you honey," Zach replied turning to me with a mischievous glint in his dazzling emerald eyes.

Playing along, I rubbed his shoulder and said, "Don't worry babe, course we'll go on the mission although I wish James **(AN the CIA director) **would stop asking us during school,"

Our friends were now wetting themselves laughing knowing it wasn't true, the rest of the Grand Hall deathly silent and serious aside from the teachers who had small smiles on their faces trying not to laugh as well.

"So it is true," Tina asked again.

"Well we are the best," Zach smirked with his arm still wrapped tightly around my waist as I leaned my head onto his shoulder.

"My sources also inform me that the two of you have actually know each other since birth, and have completed several mission together including one where you got married in Las Vagas?"

"Hun, I think we should tell them the truth," I said trying to keep a straight face, while looking Zach in the eye.

"Whatever you say sweetheart," Zach answered.

"Whipped." Grant muttered loud enough for us to hear, I mean we are spies in training. After shooting him a Morgan glare I turned to Tina.

"Tina, me and Zach's past is complicated, and classified. Now if you still want to know go and ask Solomon or Professor Buckingham, they know just as much as us." I say looking her dead in the eye.

Finally turning around and leaving me and my friends burst out laughing along with a few of the teachers including Joey.

This was definitely going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG so I was re reading the story and remembered something I have totally forgotten.**

**THE DISCLAIMER **

**So all the characters belong to the amazing Ally Carter including Zachary Goode and Cameron Morgan **

**Don't forget to reveiw**


	5. AN 2

Ahhhh sorry I haven't updated in ages but school just started back and im in year 11 so have tons of GCSE coursework :(

UNITED WE SPY is awesome I've just finished reading it ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

CAMMIEANDZACH


End file.
